A Fun Morning (KyuuNaru)
by CoffeeBeanFox
Summary: This is a quick Kurama/Naruto fanfiction I wrote for my cousin and myself. There is very few out there that I enjoy, so I just gotta write them myself. : )) I might do more? Who knows. Contains: NSFW stuff, bestiality


Naruto's face scrunched up as the sunlight shined on his face through his curtains. Damn that huge window of his. He stubbornly pulled the blanket up higher, and then turned himself around to face the opposite direction. His fingers touched something soft and for a moment he gently ran his fingers through whatever it was. Then his brain connected as slowly as usual, and he jumped a bit, his eyes snapping open to see a familiar large fox was taking up nearly all of his bed space, "Kurama! Get off my bed!" He shoved at the lump of orange-red fur until the thing fell off his bed with a loud thud and a deep grunt.

Kurama's ears rose up and he picked up his head lazily, turning his red eyes toward the sixteen-year old boy on the bed. "What the hell is your problem, kid." His body slumped over to one side and he crossed one long front paw over the other in an almost prissy structure.

Naruto sat up and slid his legs to the side of the bed, "I have told you time and time again you aren't allowed on my bed, just—just look at all the fur you shed!" He tried to vainly brush all that thick orangish fur off his blue sheets.

"Oh, you're just being a big baby."

"Oh shut up, what if I had a girl over? Like Sakura? It'd be a pretty big turn-off for her if she saw enough fur on my bed to make a life-size bear plushie."

Kurama chuckled in his dark voice, not bothering to give a response. Both of them knew how stupid that was, Naruto couldn't ever get a girl over and his loose fur wouldn't impact that at all. "The floor isn't exactly comfortable. However, I suppose it isn't much different from that cell in your body I dealt with up to now."

The blond got off his bed, too wide awake to even attempt returning to sleep. He grumbled under his breath, "I regret ever learning that jutsu to let you roam in the outside world." Kurama's body was still connected to him by seal, but his physical body was able to roam in the real world for a while with the old ancient jutsu he found while on a mission. He wasn't sure if it was forbidden or not, but he had yet to mention it to anyone. He only let Kurama roam at night, or in his apartment just to be safe.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he lazily made his bed; then shuffled through his dresser to pull out some fresh clothes. Something warm and fuzzy wrapped around his ankle and he glanced down at the tail. "Don't even think about it, fox."

Kurama curled a few tails around Naruto's legs, "You woke me up early, that makes me upset. You should pay for that." He gave a tug to both legs and pulled him back; however made sure he had plenty of his tails under Naruto so he didn't slam down into the wooden floor face first.

The blond let out a grunt when he landed on the pile of tails, this was another bad thing about letting Kurama out like this, Kurama was stronger than him and well, hornier.

"Really, Kurama? You want to do it this early in the morning?"

Kurama reached out, grabbing Naruto's ankle and yanking him over to himself. "Consider it your punishment, kit." Gripping the boy's underwear, he easily discarded of it along with the loose t-shirt, leaving the tan male naked.

He enjoyed looking at the nervous look on the boy's face because he could see the hint of excitement in his eyes too. He shifted to stand up on all four paws, bending his head down and dragging his wet and long tongue up Naruto's thigh, watching the boy's expression flash a look of arousal. His tongue roamed over his balls and his limp cock, and continued up his belly before he pulled back. There was a light wet trail left on the boy's body.

Gripping his thigh, he easily turned Naruto over onto his stomach and pulled his ass up. Pressing his muzzle down again, his tongue lapped over Naruto's hanging balls and up over his hole a few times just to get it wet.

Naruto instinctively jolted his body forward away from Kurama, but couldn't get far as his legs were held wide open by strong, curled tails. He felt a furry hand press on the back of his head to keep his upper body down in a submissive posture that Kurama enjoyed so much. He got a look of embarrassment, his cheeks turning a little pink. He always got a wave of shame for feeling the amount of excitement he did. Kurama had first done this the day he let the fox free. It hurt like hell and he hated every second of it. However, many times later, that wasn't quite the case anymore.

Kurama mounted over Naruto easily, his entire body covering him and one hand kept pressed on his honey-tanned skin. His other pressed on the floor beside the male's head. He was glad he was able to freely change his size, because if he was his normal demon size, he'd never get to have this kind of fun with his cute little host. It also made it more fun to sometimes make his body a little bigger just to torture Naruto's body. He really enjoyed seeing the pain on the boy's face now and again.

Naruto held his breath as he felt something wet and warm press against his asshole, a strong tremor going up his spine. He felt for a second the large fox cock slip in and force him to stretch, then with a sudden shove forward, the rest of the large size delved in with no problem. A yelp forced from his throat as a wave of pain went through him, causing his face to scrunch in pain and his lower back to throb painfully. That didn't stop Kurama, however.

The fox snarled deep in his own pleasure and his hips started to move instantly. There was loud slaps from Kurama's balls against Naruto's ass cheeks and of his big round base hitting his skin. His soft, furry hips moved with quick, animalistic thrusting along with loud pats of his furry hips on Naruto's ass. Naruto's unprepared insides brought great pleasure to him, the tight muscles squeezing and pulling his cock every time he would pull out nearly all the way, then force himself back in within seconds, always going in deep.

Naruto's fingers gripped onto the small rug under him, his elbow pointing up some as his other arm was curved next to him, gripping the carpet as well. His lips were parted wide and halfway pressed against the rug since his head was turned to the side slightly. His blue eyes were halfway closed. Grunts and reluctant moans left him; the pleasure of Kurama's slick cock rubbing against his muscles constantly was making it impossible to keep quiet. He could feel the angled head of his cock strike on his prostate with every thrust, causing waves of pleasure to go up from his ass and all through his body only to curl in his gut.

He would have already fallen down to his stomach completely if Kurama's tail wasn't holding him up from around his waist. Every rough smack the demon gave jerked his body down toward the carpet and slide up the floor slightly from the impact. Another tail curled around his ankle and thigh, lifting that particular leg up from the floor and angle out more to force his legs open wider and allow more access for Kurama's body.

The large fox leaned down over him, his body hunched over and he let his tongue hang out over his sharp demon fangs as he panted loud. His cock pressed in deeper from leaning down more, causing a pleasured whimper from Naruto. The submissive sound earned a twitch of his cock and he chuckled deeply. It amused him how much Naruto tried to hold back, because always he would cave halfway in. "You like to pretend you don't enjoy it, but I'm smarter than that, I can tell how much you love it." He purred out low.

His own pleasure began to build, so in response he gladly humped Naruto harder, eager to get to that specific pleasure high he was aiming for. "You love when I hump you like this, don't you little bitch?" He snarled, tilting his head up a little to let out a growl of pleasure. Naruto's insides always got tight when he talked crude.

Naruto's eyes shut tight and he couldn't help but let out loud moans, no longer able to keep any back anymore. There was too much pleasure built up in his lower body to care. He refused to respond to Kurama, but that didn't stop from his insides clenching tighter in response.

Kurama tilted his head back up, his tongue hanging out more as he snarled loud. His hips moved harder, causing louder pats from his humping. He pressed harder on Naruto's back to keep him down and submissive. His cock was starting to pulse more as he was nearing his limit. Kurama pressed in deeper, causing his knot to stuff in Naruto so only his fur and balls were pressed against Naruto's ass. His cock swelled quite a bit bigger as he pumped Naruto full of his hot cum. "Take all my fox cum, little btich."

Naruto winced when Kurama's knot was forced inside; making his muscles open wider to allow it in. He felt his slick cock swell quite a bit bigger and force his insides open more. He shut his eyes tight and a loud gasp left him as hot fluid poured inside his body. He could feel it slide in deeper and coat his walls. A lingering moan left him, his body jolting forward instinctively away but not by much, his own body couldn't handle it anymore and he shot out his own load under him, groaning loudly "F-Fuck…" He felt some of Kurama's drool drop on his bare back.

Kurama's cock stayed swelled as he panted heavy, keeping his body still and just letting his seed spill out inside Naruto. There was quite a bit of it to empty out and fill Naruto up with. After a moment he finished, and just merely stood there hovered above Naruto to regain his breath. He moved his clawed hand off Naruto's back, but the blond didn't move from that bent over pose. It wasn't until minutes later when his fox cock finally returned to normal size that he could tug his furry hips back until his round knot slipped out with a wet pop. His cock slipped out easily after that and he stepped back a bit.

Watching his white, thick cum start to pour back out and drop onto the floor, he smirked to himself. "There you go, kid, that make your belly feel nice and warm?" He shoved at Naruto's hip so he was forced to fall to his side with a thump.

Naruto grunted gently as he fell onto the floor. He felt the warm liquid slowly drip down his inner thigh from the position. His breath was already returned to normal by now, but he felt exhausted. He looked up at the fox demon, "Oh whatever…"

There was silence for a moment before Naruto pulled one of Kurama's tails over as his pillow and one as a blanket.

"I think I am going to go back to bed after all."


End file.
